Bloopers in TFA : Slash Style
by ShiTiger
Summary: Welcome to behind the scenes of TFA. Here are the bloopers that never made it into the tv show… Slash/yaoi that means boy x boy, or in this case, mech x mech.
1. Thy Sting pt 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Animated and make no money off this story. I'm just borrowing the characters :)_

_Summary: Welcome to behind the scenes of TFA. Here are the bloopers that never made it into the tv show…_

**Warning:** **Slash, Yaoi, Gay, boy x boy, mech x mech. ** I really can't get much clearer than that. Apparently I have some younger viewers who are unable to understand that the internet is not PG-rated for their convenience. This fic is rated M... meaning MATURE, for a reason. So, if you are underage, not interested in slash/yaoi, or just a flamer at heart, it would be lovely if you would go find another fanfiction that you might actually enjoy reading.

(and if you think this is too mature for you, make sure not to visit ygallery or adultfanfiction . net where my fics are also located, with NC17 scenes included) If you do enjoy my fanfiction, sit back and have fun reading!

* * *

_**Thy Sting pt 1**_

_**Episode : Where is Thy Sting?**_

(Blooper Style)

'Sentinel Prime! What are you doing in the Earth sector? Have you been bedding that little floozy, Optimus... AGAIN? Return to Cybertron immediately!' Longarm announced, looking pissed off.

'It's not what you think. Besides, you're the one who ordered us to follow the Decepticon traitor Wasp to this sector,' Sentinel tried to explain.

'I don't care! I made it perfectly clear when we started dating that I wouldn't accept you sneaking around behind my back,' the grey and white mech stated, crossing his arms over his chest with a glare.

'I told you, this trip is just business,' Sentinel groaned, feeling a migraine coming on.

* * *

'I'm sure Optimus Prime and his bots are already on top of the situation,' Ultra Magnus informed Sentinel and Jazz.

'With all do respect, I hope not. I'm the only mech that gets to top Prowl,' Jazz announced.

'What about that bounty hunter?' Sentinel asked, scratching his chin.

'How did you know about that? It was just one time. And he was coming onto us both. And we were very drunk, might I add,' Jazz stated.

'Yeah, sure. I bet all you ninja bots are secretly hot little sex kittens in the sack,' Sentinel leered at his partner.

'You're just jealous cause your lover will probably make you sleep on the couch when you get back to Cybertron. Oh, and not to mention that Optimus refuses to have a quickie with you... not that you don't try everytime we see his group,' Jazz growled back.

'Hey, keep my personal life out of this!' Sentinel snarled.

But it was true. Optimus wouldn't even consent to a quickie... for old times sake.

* * *

'I'm gonna mop the dojo with your sorry ninja... WHISTLE! Nice aft, Prime!'

'Bumblebee!

* * *

'Bumblebee, when I put you on monitor duty... I didn't mean watch robo porn all day long!'

'Awww... but I have to keep an eye on my rivals. Did you know that Cliffjumper can bend all the way...'

'Bumblebee! Focus. This is not the strip bars of Cybertron. You are in the army now,' Prime tried to look stern.

'Awww... Are you sure you don't want to pretend we're at a strip bar? Don't you wanna see me in... action?' the yellow mech moaned, trailing a servo down his striped chasis.

'Uh... er...' Prime looked around the room quickly for any sign of one of the other mechs (or a certain young humanoid girl)

'Well?' Bumblebee purred.

'My room, now!' Optimus grabbed the smaller mech by the servo and yanked him off the couch.

'Now we're talking!'

* * *

'We have to warn them that Longarm is a Decepticon spy,' Optimus insisted.

'Oooh yes. Longarm,' Bumblebee groaned, optics going hazy with the... pleasurable memories.

'You didn't...' Optimus fought the urge to rub his head in frustration.

'Mmmmm... the things he could do with those long arms,' Bumblebee purred.

* * *

'Liquid falling from the sky? What is with this planet?'Sentinel yelled.

'Crazy, isn't it. Prowl just loves interfacing in the rain. It's like an outdoor carwash... a sizzling hot outdoor carwash,' Jazz said with a smile.

'Oversexed ninjabots,' Sentinel grumbled.

* * *

'Don't you answer your hailing frequencies anymore, Optimus?' Sentinel snarled when the other Prime's group transformed in front of them.

'For the last time, Sentinel. I'm not interested in having an affair with you,' Optimus told his ex.

'This isn't about that! But since you brought it up, why not? We were good together.'

'But I can do better.'

'No one makes you wetter.'

'Sentinel, you're like cheddar. Cheesy... white cheddar.'

_(couldn't resist. Love that song. "No Booty Calls")_

* * *

'Don't you remember us, Ratchet sir?' the orange flyer pouted.

'Sideswipe? Then the blue flyer is...' Ratchet gasped in shock.

'Sunstreaker. Still as hot as ever,' the blue flyer smirked.

'Hey, hey! Your names are Jetfire and Jetstorm now!' Sentinel announced, arms crossed over his chest.

'Yes, whatever. So, after we catch the Decepticon spy... you have a promise to be keeping, Doctor,' Jetfire (Sideswipe) grinned at the uncomfortable red and white ambulance.

'Uh, that is... You're both way too young to be with an old mech like me,' Ratchet backed up quickly.

'Oh, not so old. We've been with older. Like Ultra Magnus, Kup, Red Alert... He got a sex change, you know. Now he's Ms. Red Alert,' Jetstorm (Sunstreaker) smirked.

'Seriously? Red Alert's a femme? That might be interesting,' Ratchet pondered, remembering his old room mate back in medical school.

'So don't be running away, Doctor bot. We be tracking you down if you try,' Jetfire promised, before the pair jet off into the air in search of Wasp.

'Wow, Ratchet. I never knew...' Optimus whistled.

'They'll sleep with an old medic bot, but they won't even give me a servo job!' Sentinel wailed in frustration.

* * *

'Now the Decepticons are after me too? YES! I'm still a hot little piece of aft!' Bumblebee hollered as he raced down the road.

* * *

'Bulkhead WAIT! I can prove it's me,' the green mech insisted, hands still in the air.

Bulkhead narrowed his optics, but didn't stop swinging his ball and chain.

'Remember that time back at the boot camp when we snuck into the showers for some private time?'

'Well, yeah. But Wasp walked in on us. So you must be Wasp!'

'Uh, then what about the time I gave you a servo job during a training exercise... and you accidentally knocked that wall down on Sentinel. And I took the rap for you!'

Bulkhead's optics widened from the memory. He barely had time to stop himself from hitting the smaller mech with his ball and chain. And looking down at those adorable blue eyes pleading with him was enough to nearly stop his spark.

'BUMBLEBEE!'

* * *

'I'm not who you think I am!' Bumblebee shouted, before landing on the ground.

'You are two timer. What is to know?' Jetstorm announced.

'Sunstreaker, is that you?' the scout mech asked.

'New and improved,' Jetstorm smirked.

'I can't believe you forgot about us, Wasp,' Jetfire landed next to his brother.

'I keep telling you I'm not Wasp,' Bumblebee tried to explain.

'Yeah right.'

* * *

'How about when I broadcast all those kinky things you said about Ultra Magnus over the loud speaker,' the yellow bot asked.

'No... Wait a nano click! That was you?' Sentinel stood up.

'What sort of kinky things?' Optimus asked.

* * *

'There must be some way to prove whose telling the truth,' Optimus insisted.

'Well, we could always see which one is better in bed. Cause, you know, Bumblebee's the best,' Bulkhead said, rubbing his head.

* * *

'Then that means that the head of Autobot Intel is...' Jazz gasped.

'A Decepticon cross-dressing as an Autobot,' Optimus sighed.

'That's actually kinda hot...' the jet twins mused aloud.

'TWINS!' Sentinel yelled.

... tbc...

Author's Note : check out part 2 for "Meet the Actors"


	2. Thy Sting pt 2

**Episode : Where Is Thy Sting?**

**(Meet the Actors)**

'Course it's kinda hard to get a signal through to Earth with a Decepticon spy as our Head of Intel,' Jazz stated.

'JAZZ!'

'What? The viewers all know by now,' the ninja-actor said in a huff.

* * *

'I'm sure Optimus Prime and his bots are already on top... I mean, getting a servo on... interfac... Can we roll this one again?' Ultra Magnus turned away from the screen.

His fellow actors had a hard time not laughing aloud.

'Would be fun to see Optimus "On Top" of the situation,' Jazz smirked.

* * *

'Bumblebee! You're suppose to be playing ninja gladiator,' Optimus switched the channel.

'Aww.... but ninja gladiator is so boring,' Bee frowned.

'This is a children's show. No robo porn!'

* * *

'Bumblebot...' a haunting voice echoed the room.

'GHOST! AAAAHHHHHH!' Bumblebee went running out of the room.

'Bumblebee, get back here! It's just Wasp!' Director Sentinel yelled.

'Does this mean we get a 5 minute break?' the green scout asked, coming out of the shadows.

* * *

'Wasp and Bumblebot a lot alike. But one good... and one better. Can Bumblebot guess which?' Wasp grinded his hips down on Bumblebee's pelvis armor.

'Ooooh, Uh, I'm better. Me! Ooooooh,' Bumblebee moaned.

Wasp smirked from where he was trailing his servos over the yellow mech's sensitive armor seems.

'Admit it. I'm better than you,' Wasp leered.

'N-Never,' Bumblebee groaned, reaching up to give back as good as he was getting.

'Uh, aren't you going to yell cut, Sentinel?' Optimus asked from behind the cameras.

'Uh, right. Right,' Sentinel jolted out of his staring.

Bumblebee and Wasp were close to opening their interface armor. Any nano click now, and they'd all get the show of a life time.

'Sentinel!'

'Uh, right. CUT!' Sentinel finally yelled, hearing the groans of displeasure from the camera crew.

'Good. This is a children's show. Make sure to erase the tapes and do this scene again,' Optimus insisted, walking away.

'Yeah right. Hey, Mix. Make sure to make me a copy of that,' Sentinel whispered to Mixmaster who gave him a thumbs up.

* * *

'Wasp put up fight. But Bumblebot way better...' the yellow bot grinned.

'Finally! He admitted it! You heard him,' the green mech yelled, pointing at his rival.

* * *

'Wait, it's me! Don't put me in statis cuffs... Unless you wanna have some fun, of course. Hey, how do you turn these stingers off?! WAAAAASP!'

'Told you I'm better than you.'

* * *

'We have reason to believe Wasp is innocent,' Optimus insisted.

'But not THAT innocent. He knows what he's doing... especially in bed. He's way better than Bumblebot... I mean me,' the yellow mech nodded.

* * *

'Megatron, do you read me. Come in Megatron! I can't get a signal. Where is my Megatron?!' Shockwave whimpered, a single tear falling from his optic.

'Get a grip, Shocker! You're a big, strong Decepticon. And Decepticons don't cry!' Director Sentinel announced from behind the camera.

'Big, strong... Decepticon. I'm a big, strong... Decepticon,' Shockwave sniffed, before wailing into his servos.

'Ok, someone get Megatron's frequency on the screen. Yes, I know he's filming at another location. Just DO IT!' Sentinel yelled.

'I want my DADDY MEGATRON!' Shockwave sobbed.

* * *

'Nice trick, flybots. But how's that gonna help...' Ratchet trailed off when the blue and orange mech leered at him and stepped closer.

'Now we're bigger than you. That means we get to top this time,' Jetfire and Jetstorm's voice merged together as the large mech reached for Ratchet.

'Oh no! I'm not a bottom bot!' Ratchet yelled, changing back into his vehicle mode and racing off.

'You can't escape us, Doc. Bot!' the twins howled, jetting into the air after their prize.

'So, uh... is that a wrap?' Scrapper asked, scratching his helm.

'No. That's just scrap!' Sentinel threw his data pad into the air and walked off, leaving the two camera operator bots to just shrug at each other (Mixmaster and Scrapper are the camera crew!).

* * *

'Impossible. No Autobot flies... well, in TFA anyway,' Ratchet announced.

'How come in every other universe, the Autobots had a flying team... but not in this one?' Optimus asked, coming up behind the medic.

'Because I said so! I'm the Director!' Sentinel yelled, stomping his feet.

'Oh that's real mature, SP,' Jazz rolled his optics behind his visor.

* * *

'We upgraded these twins from specs downloaded from Starscream,' Sentinel informed them.

'But, Sentinel Daddy. That's not true,' Jetstorm frowned.

'Yeah. Mommy Starscream said you two BLEEPED during the filming of that scene and he had us,' Jetfire nodded.

'This is just a children's tv show! We don't have to tell the exact truth,' Sentinel groaned, remembering his one time interfacing with the sexy flyer.

* * *

SQUEEK-A SQUEEK-A SQUEEK-A

'What do you have in your feet, Bulkhead?' Bumblebee asked, staring at his co-actor.

'I don't know. I've been hearing my feet squeek all day,' Bulkhead admitted.

'Here, let me look,' Ratchet motioned for the large green bot to sit down so he could take off one of his armor boots.

'Wait a nano click! What's this?!' Ratchet pulled a large plastic bone out of one of the boots.

'HAHAHAHAHAHAH!'

'Twins!' Ratchet threw the squeeky dog toy at the orange and blue flyers who were cracking up.

'What did I tell you two about pulling pranks while on set?!' Director Sentinel stormed over.

'It was just a little prank,' Jetfire huffed.

* * *

The orange twin turned to face Bulkhead and pointed his weapon at the green mech.

'Ah you too put the doubling have crossed, Big One. Too bad. Big One is pretty cute,' Jetfire announced.

'I am? Well then, how about a drink tonight?' Bulkhead leered.

'CUT! That's not in the script!' Director Sentinel yelled

* * *

'If Wasp be Bumblebot, Wasp must know everything about Bumblebot,' the green scout stated aloud as he searched through the Autobot files.

'Hmmm... BeeBee's Talent Show... that might be relevant...'

The screen flashed on as the disk was loaded.

'Ah... ahhhh... more... Yes, do me harder... OH PRIMUS YES!'

'CUT! This is a children's movie...' Sentinel stalked past the cameras and came up next to Wasp who was staring mesmerized at the screen. Bumblebee's adorible little body was grinding up and down on some lucky mech's cord.

'That BeeBee sure knows how to party. Say, I got a couple of his vids back in my rooms. What say we go back there and watch them in private?' the blue mech smirked and ran a servo down Wasp's back.

'OOOOOOOHHHHHHH!'

Wasp jumped at the sound of Bumblebee overloading on screen and threw his arms around Sentinel's thick neck.

'Take me somewhere private quick,' the little mech panted, twisting his legs around Sentinel's waist.

'Sure thing, hot stuff... Uh, 1 hour break!' the blue mech yelled at the camera crew that just groaned when he walked out with the cute little scout.

'You wanna go back to our bunker and watch some tapes, Mix?' Scrapper asked, shutting down the camera.

'Yeah sure. You know, I think we have a few of that BeeBee in our stash,' Mixmaster answered, grabbing a can of oil as he walked towards the doors.

'Did you say you have some of BeeBee's vids back in your rooms?' a sensual voice asked.

The two worker bots turned to see Sunstorm and Thundercracker leaning against each other and smirking. The two seekers were quite delicious looking, especially after that peep show they just watched.

'Sure do. Wanna grab a can of oil and join us?' Mixmaster grinned, already imaging all the dirty things he could do with a leggy flyer.

'Nothin' better to do,' Thundercracker stated, the pair of seekers following the worker mechs out the door.

Turning off the lights and closing the door, the four mechs failed to notice two idential shapes moving quickly towards the video console.

'See, is here. We learn BeeBee's moves, and be next BIG stars!' Jetstorm whispered, taking the disc out of the machine.

'Yes, yes! We be even bigger sensation than BeeBee!' Jetfire agreed.

… the end... (of this episode)


	3. Autoboot Camp pt 1

**Bloopers in TFA: Slash Style**

**Episode: Autobotboot Camp 1**

(Meet the Actors style & Blooper style mix)

* * *

'Halt! I order you to Halt! In the name of the Elite Guard!' Sentinel shouted, racing after the green car.

'... Does he actually expect Wasp to stop?' Bumblebee asked from the sidelines.

'Nah. Cops just have to say that,' Bulkhead answered, relaxing back against a cliff to watch the scene.

* * *

'Now, what do you say you come along quietly,' Sentinel suggested, holding out the energon cuffs. The Prime smirked as his prey turned around and raised his seros into the air as if to surrender.

'That's a good, little decepticon spy. And when we get back, I'll make sure you remember why it isn't smart to try to escape. I'll make you remember over, and over... perhaps the other guards will want to join in too. We might even let you overload too this time. You're so pretty when you overload, decepticon scum,' Sentinel smirked up at the scout.

He completely missed the glare Wasp shot him, before the scout activated his stinger and shot the space bridge dead centre.

'Waaaaahhh!' Sentinel yelped, falling flat on his big, ugly chin.

(perv)

* * *

'Ultra Magnus to Optimus Prime. I have an all sector bulletin for an escaped convict. Wasp is considered armed, dangerous and sexy.'

'Uh... sexy, sir?' Optimus raised an optic.

'That is correct. He's the number one most wanted prisoner in the stockades. It's not every day we get our servos on a hot little decepticon spy with a tight aft. He is to be apprehended as soon as possible and returned. Ultra Magnus out.'

'WHAAAAAAT? It's not fair! I have a tighter aft that him. Why can't I have every bot in the galaxy after me too?' Bumblebee whined, racing out of the room.

* * *

(flashback)

'It isn't how you were forged, it's who you know,' Wasp announced, eyeing the hot piece of aft leaning closer to him.

'So, who should a bot know around here?' Bumblebee asked seductively.

'I'll give you a hint...' Wasp smirked, running a servo up the other mech's chest.

'Can I have... more than a hint?' Bumblebee moaned at the teasing, wrapping his arms around the other scout's waist.

'Hmmm... perhaps,' the green mech grinned.

(end flashback)

(ooh, Wasp has a sexy voice :)

* * *

'Do you know this bot?' Ultra Magnus looked down at Bumblebee, noticing for the first time that the yellow mech was a scout-model... just like Wasp.

'Slag yeah... sir. He's my rival!' Bumblebee boasted, sticking out his chasis.

'Really? Then I suggest you keep a lookout for him,' Ultra Magnus ordered, watching the cute yellow scout salute and walk out of the room.

'Optimus.'

'Yes sir?'

'If anything of a... sexual nature happens between those two, make sure to get it on tape. Ultra Magnus out.'

'Sigh! Everyone notices the scouts,' Optimus pouted to himself, wishing he'd been given a scout-form instead.

* * *

'I dunno. It's an awfully big job for just the two of us,' Bulkhead replied.

'You never dream big enough, Bulkie. For example, if you want to get a peek at my cord and valve, you're gonna have to make a move,' Bumblebee announced, leaning over to display his perfect yellow aft.

Bulkhead gaped, cheek-plates flushed pink at the sight.

'You sure you don't want to make a move... Right now?' the scout's voice dropped to a sensual whisper as he rolled his hips, aft moving provocatively.

'Bumblebee! You're suppose to be going after Wasp!' Optimus stepped out from the shadows and frowned at the pair.

'CUT!' Sentinel yelled, before yanking his former room-mate back by the arm.

'Why do you keep interrupting these scenes?' the blue mech growled under his breath.

'If you weren't so perverted, we'd be finished filming this episode already,' Optimus shot back.

'Oh yeah, well if you weren't so... so...' Sentinel fumbled for a come-back.

'If we finish this episode fast, I'll give you a servo job,' the fire truck whispered sensually as he leaned close to the director.

Sentinel sputtered, then shouted for a re-take.

'And make it SNAPPY! No mistakes this time!'

Optimus smirked.

* * *

(flashback)

'I am Sentinel Minor, your drill sergeant. But you lynch-nuts will address me as Sir or Master. Is that clear!' the blue mech with the huge chin ordered.

'Sir, yes Master Sir!'

'Heh, heh, heh. Operation Sentinel's Personal Harem is a go,' the mech chuckled under his breath.

(it's a good thing Soundwave isn't around to read Sentinel's thoughts)

'Not bad. I'm gonna call you... Longarm.'

~Hmmm... wonder how he does with servo jobs.~

'Alright soldier. Show me your stuff,' Sentinel ordered to the orange, muscular mech.

The mech quickly changed from orange to silver.

~Well that was... pointless.~

'That's it?' Sentinel raised an optic.

'Hit me, Sir!'

~Hmm... maybe he's kinky. Bondage and paddles for this one.~

Sentinel grunted as his shield hit the bot's armor and bounced off without a scratch.

'Well, nice plating... Ironhide.'

~Definitely paddles... maybe even metal ones.~

The little green scout stepped forward, stingers coming into view as he shot two targets dead on.

'Nice stinging... Wasp!'

~Very nice. And such a sexy little form too. I already did prefer the little ones.~

'I'll show you stinging,' the yellow scout boasted, before firing several shots that leveled a tower.

~Bumbling little brat. If only his attitude was as attractive as his body. It's gonna take a lot of punishment to turn him into a real soldier... mmm... punishment.~

'You're a bumbler. From now on, you're called Bumblebee!'

The yellow scout pouted cutely, nearly making Sentinel take back the embarrassing name. Nearly...

'You got a problem with that, Cadet?' he leaned down, glaring at the scout.

'No sir!' Bumblebee yelped, stepping back just in time to avoid being smashed by a giant green ball... unlike Sentinel.

'Oooh, sorry Sarge... Sir.'

'You're all bulk and no brains. You're Bulkhead!'

~Too big, too flabby... I'll have him out of my harem... er, my squad, soon.~

'You can thank yellow jacket and the green doofus for the trans-form ups!' a very dirty looking Sentinel Minor snarled as he walked past the squad.

'Nice going, numb-nods,' Wasp glared over at his yellow rival.

'Aw, take it easy on him, Wasp,' Longarm spoke up, eyes glued to the yellow scout's bright chasis.

Wasp growled under his breath.

'Yeah, take it easy on me,' Bumblebee grinned, wiggling his aft.

'I got a special job for you, stingless,' Sentinel smirked.

~Perfect. Now I have an excuse to punish him.~

* * *

'Psst, Longarm. Got a nano click?'

Shockwave turned as the yellow scout sidled up to him, pressing close against his arm.

~Must not touch. Must not touch. On a mission... I always did like yellow...~

'For you? No way,' Shockwave forced himself to walk past the sexy little scout.

'I just need to know how to report a suspect spy,' Bumblebee whispered, just loud enough for him to hear.

Shockwave froze, turning slowly to face the smaller mech. Could he have figured it out?

'You think there's a spy bot among us?' Shockwave tried to sound casual, already planning how to ensure his cover would not be blow.

~Hmmm... perhaps I can put him in status and lock him in my closet. Once I'm able, I can ship him off to my quarters on the Nemesis, where he'll be safe and sound until I finish this mission. Then I can have my way with him as often as I please.~

'I think Wasp is working for the Decepticons. Promise not to say anything,' blue optics stared pleadingly up at the long-armed mech in disguise.

'Uh... sure. I suppose I could be persuaded to keep my mouth shut,' Shockwave decided, fighting to keep the smirk off his face.

'I'll do anything,' Bumblebee promised, smiling innocently.

~No doubt he has no idea the price he'll have to pay for my silence. Perhaps this mission will be fun after all.~

(end flashback)

* * *

...tbc...

(Extra: Blooper from "Sari Explains the Birds and the Bees to Optimus" check clip out on youtube)

Optimus groaned to himself as he laid down on his recharge berth.

'I shouldn't have asked. I really shouldn't have asked,' the bot groaned, remembering his conversation with Sari.

_'Well, when a guy and a girl like each other they...' she whispered into his audios._

_'They do WHAT? That's disgusting!' Optimus shuttered as he looked at the family passing by._

_~Ewwwww!~_

_'Sure. How are baby bots made?' Sari asked innocently._

_'Uh, well... usually mechs are formed full-grown from factory molds. But, sometimes two bots decide to bond and they... uh, well, press their sparks together to create a new spark,' Optimus flushed, glancing around to see if anyone realized he was talking about interfacing in the middle of a park._

_'Optimus!' _

_The Prime jumped back as Prowl landed in front of them, fixing his leader with a frown._

_'I was just...' Optimus fumbled for an excuse._

_'That is not an appropriate thing to talk about in a family filled park. What if the younglings overheard you?' the ninja bot asked, tapping his foot._

In the end, Prowl had escorted Sari home, insisting that the firetruck head back to base.

'I hope he doesn't think I'm some kind of pervert,' the Prime groaned, flinging an arm over his optics.

(that was one creepy little white-eyed baby)

...the end...

Note: This one was fun to write! This episode has a lot of flashbacks. I just love that episode. Ironhide's laugh is total jock (yuck).


	4. Predacons Rising

**Bloopers in TFA : Slash Style**

Welcome to behind the scenes of TFA. Here are the bloopers that never made it into the tv show… (if you don't like slash... or have no idea what interfacing is, you probably don't want to read these)

**Episode : Predacons Rising**

**

* * *

**

**(Meet the Actors style & Blooper style mix)**

* * *

(Wasp comes to Earth to get revenge on Bumblebee)

'Wasp, chill out! Whoa, slipping, SLIPPING!' Bumblebee yelled.

The green car grunted as the yellow one slammed into his side, knocking them both over.

'Bumblebee! You're suppose to land in front of him, not on him!' Sentinel Prime shouted from behind the cameras.

'You try driving up the side of buildings and see how easy it is!' Bumblebee shouted back as he painfully transformed.

'Medic, medic...' Wasp groaned, transforming himself as Optimus drove up next to them.

* * *

'Wasp is mine!' Sentinel shouted, leaping at the green car.

'AAAACK!' Bumblebee shouted as the large blue bot landed on both him and Optimus.

'Although, this could work too,' Sentinel smirked, grinning down at the pair underneath him.

'Not interested,' Optimus frowned, pushing the other bot off of them.

* * *

'The attack on Ultra Magnus has spread chaos all over Cybertron,' Optimus argued.

'That's not your concern, Optimus. You're suppose to just sit back and look attractive for the viewers while I capture the Decepticons and get all the glory,' Sentinel answered.

* * *

'I'll enforce my authority as the... the uh, Primer Prime,' Sentinel announced.

'Did you just make that up so you could have an excuse to order me to interface with you?' Optimus asked.

'No,' Sentinel lied.

'There's no such thing as a Primer Prime,' Optimus retorted.

'It's a real term, look it up,' Sentinel stated.

'I'm not going to look it up,' Optimus argued.

'Afraid I'm right?' Sentinel smirked, eyeing the firetruck's delicious body.

* * *

'What do the dinobots want with Wasp?' the yellow scout asked.

'I can guess... but I hope I'm wrong,' Optimus stated.

'You don't mean... you think he's more attractive than me?' Bumblebee accused.

'What? I didn't say that,' the Prime tried to explain.

'Yes, you did. You think the dinobots captured Wasp because he's cute and good at interfacing. I'm cute and good at interfacing too!' Bee wailed.

'Can we discuss this after we rescue Wasp?' the fire truck winced.

* * *

'And just when I was getting to the good part,' Blackarachnia smirked.

'Good part? What good part?' Wasp asked curiously.

The green mech jumped as he watched the bug lady turn into a giant spider. Gross!

'Awww... don't be alarmed, sweetie. This is power,' the spider lady announced.

'Wasp not really into bugs. More interested in Bumblebot,' Wasp answered honestly, backing away from Blackarachnia.

'Ooh, but with this kind of power you could make Bumblebee yours forever,' the femme grinned, revealing her fangs.

'Really?' violet eyes lit up with excitement.

* * *

'Diversion, what kind of diversion?' Jetfire asked his twin.

'Maybe we to be seducing the dinobots?' Jetstorm suggested.

'Oh good, I am liking diversion,' the orange flier leapt off the cliff eagerly.

'Me Grimlock DESTROY!' the dinobot leader shouted, raising his sword high above his head.

'You Grimlock needing to be diverted. Please to allow diversion,' Jetstorm leapt under the sword and tackled the dinobot to the ground.

'You not attack Grimlock,' the dinobot snarled.

'Not attacking, prehistoric bot. Making with the seduction,' the blue flier smiled, grabbing the larger mech's head so he could press a deep kiss to his mouthplates.

'Hmmm... Perhaps me Grimlock allow flying bot to stay,' Grimlock announced after a moment of shock, dropping his weapon to wrap his arms around the small flier.

'Oh good,' Jetstorm grinned, leaning down to kiss the dinobot again.

* * *

'A robot with an organic mode? Ewww! There is no way I'd ever have anything to do with a mutant freak like you!' Sentinel snarled, holding his sword and shield up to ward off the spider woman.

'That's not what you used to say back in boot camp. Don't you remember all those nights of pleasure, Sentinel? Or do those mean nothing to you now?' the femme snarled, showing off her sharp teeth.

'The only femme I've ever been with was... Elita1?' the blue truck stared at the scary femme in shock.

'It's Blackarachnia now, thanks to you and Optimus,' the femme glared with her four red slitted optics.

'I thought you... went offline,' Sentinel stepped back, struggling with old feelings welling up inside his spark.

'No. I spent many cold nights without you to comfort me. Now I know what type of mech you really are. At least Optimus tried to look past this part-organic body of mine. But you can't even bring yourself to do that, can you, Sentinel?' the femme's optics were teary as she turned away; changing back into her spider-mode and disappearing through the doorway before Sentinel had a chance to shake himself out of his shock.

'Elita1...' the blue Prime was left alone in the dark room with a horrible ache in his spark.

(wow, het. Very rare for me. Sentinel is such a jerk to her in the episode. Too bad he never tried to make amends)

* * *

'Hello, Sarge-bot,' Waspinator towered over the pair, glaring down at them.

Sentinel raised his sword and shield, only to lower them in surprise when Waspinator dropped to the ground and rolled around with laughter.

'What? What's so funny? This isn't in the script,' Sentinel yelled.

'Sorry, sorry. Just... Sentinel's chin looks even bigger through these optics,' Waspinator continued to laugh, joined by the camera crew and Blackarachnia.

'Stop laughing!' Sentinel ordered.

* * *

'Wasp?' Bumblebee gasped in horror as the giant techno-organic wasp rose off him to transform into...

'It Waspinator now, Bumblebot,' the green mech snarled, grinning down at the scout who was staring up with fear-filled optics.

'Wasp, please. I'm really sorry. Really!' Bumblebee shouted, cringing away from the larger mech.

'Wasp... forgive Bumblebot,' the techno-organic replied after a moment of thought.

'Really?' the yellow mech stared up at the bugbot in shock.

'But Waspinator want proof that Bumblebot sorry,' the giant wasp leaned down, running a claw up Bumblebee's chest plates.

'What... what kind of proof?' Bumblebee asked nervously, trying to brace himself.

'Waspinator make Bumblebot his mate. Then Bumblebot can never betray Waspinator again,' the green mech snarled, dragging the yellow scout into his arms.

* * *

'Are they looking enough distracted to you, brother?' Jetfire asked.

The twins looked down at the pile of dinobots still groaning and nearly offline from their multiple overloads.

'Big one still wiggles a little,' Jetstorm smirked.

'The birdbot was best. Overloaded in sky,' Jetfire announced.

'You second best when coming to overloading bots, brother. Grimlock have two overloads with me,' Jetstorm argued back.

'Birdbot have 3 overloads with me,' Jetfire shot back.

The pair glared at each other before noticing the third dinobot coming back online.

'Forgetting about horned dinobot. Never enjoyed the overloading,' Jetstorm said aloud.

The brothers exchanged smirks before rushing towards Snarl who was just opening his optics.

'First to overload last dinobot is Winner!'

* * *

'But right now Cybertron needs a leader. And for better or worse, that leader is you,' Optimus stated.

'So, how'd you like to make out with the new soon-to-be Magnus?' Sentinel smirked, pulling his old friend close.

'No,' the firetruck shook out of his arms and walked away.

'Awww, come on! Just one kiss before I go?' Sentinel pleaded.

'No!'

...the end...


	5. Home is Where the Spark Is

**Bloopers**

**Episode: Home Is Where the Spark Is**

It was on a dark night that an armored van pulled away from the bank. Overlooking the street, a strange man in green stands... waiting for the van... waiting... Suddenly, he lets loose an arrow that hooks onto the armored van and swings himself off the roof.

'10 bucks says he falls flat on his face,' Bumblebee commented from the sidelines.

'Nah. Stunt doubles never fall,' Bulkhead argued back.

'That's a stunt double?' Sari stared at the Robin-hood wannabe who had successfully completed the jump.

'Of course. I would not be so suicidal as to jump from a building onto a moving vehicle with only a string to hold me up,' Tom (aka: the Angry Archer himself) announced, moving quickly to the parked van to change places with the stunt double.

'Slag. I wanted to see him fall,' the yellow bot pouted.

* * *

~Fascinating. The cat approaches the bird. The bird whistles. The cat... eats the bird. That's disgusting.~

The cyber ninja leapt from his perch and walked away, shaking his head at the gruesome scene.

* * *

'If I had it my way, we'd never leave (their base on Earth). They're always watching... waiting...' Ratchet commented.

'The Decepticons?' Optimus asked, lighting up at the thought. A huge grin came over his blue face as he pictured Starscream watching him from afar, waiting for a chance to...

'No! Those annoying camera bots!' the medic snarled, gesturing to the viewing screen.

'Oh,' Prime flushed red as the TV flickered on and revealed Bumblebee in a rather... compromising position with Blitzwing.

'What? No way. I like the camera bots! Being a porn star rocks!' Bumblebee argued.

* * *

(Prowl and Lockdown get caught in a tree... yeah I know, Lockdown hasn't arrived on Earth yet, but he has in this one)

'Aw, come on darlin' Just a little bump and grind...' Lockdown purred into his lover's audios, rubbing against his sweet little black plated aft. He had his little ninja on his knees in a tree... yum!

'No,' Prowl grunted, managing to slip onto his back... which only made the bounty hunter's grin expand.

'Look, it's one of the Autobots!'

'Where? Which one?'

'There's two of them!'

'... What are they doing, Mommy?'

Lockdown snarled in surprise as Prowl kicked him (in a certain area that makes mechs want to cry for their creator) and stalked off.

* * *

'If the titanium alloy fits, wear it. And I make it look good,' Bumblebee leaned over, displaying his shapely golden aft.

'You guys got it easy. People always focus on you smaller bots when it comes to interfacing. All they ever focus on is my cord and that's it,' Bulkhead complained, looking downtrodden.

'Oh Bulky. It's okay. I, for one, love your entire body. But, especially your cord. It's so big and makes me feel so dirty...' the yellow mech trailed off as his processor got lost in his own fantasy world.

'I have a sensitive side too you know! But pushing you down on the ground and having my way with your sweet little port is fun too,' the gentle giant decided.

* * *

'Prowl... did you replace your Earth tree with a morphobot?' Optimus rebooted his optics as he stepped into Prowl's chosen room.

'Yes. I think it is much more interesting, don't you?' Prowl purred, stalking over to the Prime and trailing a servo down his chest-plates.

'Yes, yes...' Prime let himself be pulled farther into the room and into reach of those delicious tentacles.

(hours later)

'Anybody else smell fried circuitry?' Bumblebee peaked his head into the room and let out a gasp at the sight of the two bots basking in their afterglow.

'Oooooh, a morphobot. Hey! Why didn't you invite me?'

* * *

(Megatron's head awakens)

Megatron watched the viewing screen, noting his sexy second in command strutting down the human highway.

'I defeated Megatron! Now I'm the Decepticon ruler and I will make all Autobots, the sexy ones at least, my personal slaves. You will become my newest harem slaves and serve my every whim!' the seeker bragged, posing in front of the small band of Autobots.

'This cannot be happening. Optimus Prime is finally in my reach and I have no hands to grasp him. No body to press against his. No cord to... hmmm, that's going to make interfacing difficult. Must build myself a body. And this time, I can modify my mech-hood to match my superior intellect. I will take both Starscream and Optimus as my personal slaves. They will bow before my superior cord! Oooh, a small camera bot. I can use this to spy on them for the time being,' Megatron would have grinned, if he'd had a mouth to grin with.

* * *

An electronic wave had Bumblebee jumping to his feet and flicking on his end of the comm.

'This is Bumblebee. How do you want it?' the yellow mech purred, waiting for a reply.

'Cool. It's me, Sari,' a sweet, girly voice came unexpectedly from the comm. link.

'Sari? How did you get my personal comm. link? I only give it to mechs I want to... uh, how old are you again?'

'Nine,' the little girl answered.

'Yeah, you are way too young to have it,' Bumblebee groaned, covering his optics with a hand.

'Oops, gotta go. See you tonight!' Sari ended the call abruptly.

'Great... so not how I wanted to spend the evening,' the golden bot grumbled.

* * *

Megatron eyed the little girl on the viewing screen. So, this was his daughter, Sari. A few more vorns and she'd make an excellent little heir to the Decepticon throne. Perhaps she'd even bond with his loyal Shockwave and give him grand-younglings.

(not that I ship this pairing, but...)

* * *

(What would Lugnut think of Megatron and the Professor having a child together?)

'To think that a human took advantage of the great Lord Megatron and forced him to bear a sparkling! It is unforgivable! I shall crush the tiny human man with my bare servos and prove that I can be a better mate for our Lord! I shall bear him far more superior offspring than that half-organic...' Lugnut ranted, shaking his claws to the ceiling in anger.

Black Arachnia rolled her three pairs of eyes and shook her head, stalking out of the room. She was surrounded by hormonal mechs.

'You really need to work off some of that tension, my dear spider,' a high-pitched voice purred in her ear. Firm arms embraced the half organic, delicate claws trailing over her body with interest.

'Oh really?' the spider smirked, grinning over her shoulder at Slipstream.

'Mmmm... yes. Lets go work off that tension, my dear,' the femme seeker pulled her lover into her room, shutting the door behind them.

* * *

'Don't be such a stiff, Prowl. Oh wait, I forgot. You're always stiff cause you can't get laid!' Bumblebee burst out laughing.

'More mechs have my comm. link than you think, Bumblebee,' Prowl gritted his dentia as he glared at the minibot.

'Prove it. I bet couldn't get a date tonight if you begged a mech to do you,' the yellow bot commented, stretching himself out on the couch.

'I'll do you one better. I'll get two,' the ninja grinned, turning away to make the call.

'Lockdown, Jazz... I need to get laid tonight. Threesome style.'

(The two mechs fritz at the idea and quickly hop into their ships and take off for Earth. Oops, I think Jazz left the rest of the crew behind)

* * *

'A slammer party! Sweet! I'm gonna invite Blitzwing, Starscream, Wasp, Ironhide...'

'Sari will be there,' Optimus reminded the yellow mini-bot.

'Aw nuts! How am I suppose to get laid with a kid around?' Bumblebee complained loudly.

'It's not a slammer party. It's a slumber party,' Prowl explained in a low voice.

'What's the difference?' Bumblebee asked, pouting.

'You don't get laid at a slumber party,' Prowl smirked.

* * *

'The first rule of a sleepover... no one sleeps,' Sari announced.

'YES!' Bumblebee pumped a fist in the air.

Prowl coughed and shook his head.

'Oh yeah,' Bumblebee deflated, pouting again.

'This Earth-stuff is hard,' Bulkhead commented, rubbing his head.

(Bee has such a pervy mind :)

* * *

'Left hand on black,' Sari announced.

'NOT MY AFT, YOU DOLT!' Prowl yelped.

'I was just following orders,' Bee grinned, moving his hand off the ninja's shiny rear and onto a black square.

'Is this some kind of training exercise to boost dexterity?' Optimus whispered to Ratchet.

'No idea, but I like it,' the old med-bot grinned, eyeing the young mechs stretched out on the multi-colored game-sheet.

'It's a game, for fun,' Sari answered, not hearing Ratchet's comment.

'I'll say,' Ratchet grinned.

'Right hand on green,' Sari continued.

'EEP!'

'Sorry, Bulkhead.'

* * *

'And the evil man vanished with a cackle!' Sari ended dramatically, face illuminated by the flashlight's beam.

'And the point of that story was?' Ratchet drawled, looking bored.

'You're always suppose to tell scary stories at a slumber party,' Sari explained.

'I don't know any scary stories, but I know lots of mmph!' Bumblebee was cut off by a hand covering his mouth.

'She's just a youngling,' Optimus whispered with a warning tone.

'This is why slammer parties are more fun,' Bee pouted when he was released.

'What's a slammer party?' Sari asked, blinking her innocent eyes up at her robotic friends.

The four mechs wore expressions of shock at her question.

'I'll tell you when you're older,' Optimus promised, wincing. This was going to come back to bite him, he just knew it.

* * *

'The motion sensors might be blind to you, sexy Autobot. But, I am not,' Megatron chuckled to himself as he watched the flexible mech dart around the room.

'Yes... I will have to add you to my harem as well, Prowl. Yessssss.'

He smirked (without a mouth) as the lithe ninjabot was grabbed by the claws. Now, if only he had a body... mmm... bondage.

(play on Predicon Megatron. That creepy "Yesssss" of his is so pervy)

* * *

'Be still... silent... relaxed,' Prowl's smooth voice tickled Bee's audios.

'I'm all about stillness. Now, how about you put your right servo on yellow?' the mini-bot suggested.

'Sorry, but you're not the caller,' Prowl purred back, making Bumblebee shiver.

'Sari, say right hand on yellow!'

...the end...

* * *

Note: Finally finished this one :)


	6. The Elite Guard

**Bloopers 6 : The Elite Guard (ep 17)**

'Issac Sundac's office, please hold. Issac Sundac's office, please hold. Geez, who'd have thought being a secretary would be so much work?' Bumblebee huffed to himself, flopping down at his new "temporary" desk.

'Issac Sundac's office, please... Megatron? How did you get this number? No, I'm not engaging in phone sex with you! I don't care how hot you think secretary bots are... No, I will not send you a provocative picture of me in a secretary outfit!' Bumblebee pushed the disconnect button on his audio and sighed loudly.

'Bumblebee, you're not hanging up on people, are you?' Sari called from the next room.

'No! I wouldn't do that,' the minibot lied, wincing at her tone.

'Ugh, hold my calls, I'm going on break,' Sari grumbled, walking past the secretary desk.

'Okay, boss lady. Want me to come too?' Bee asked, straightening.

'No, you stay here and keep answering the phone. And remember, be nice. Really nice. Like super, duper nice,' Sari commented as she walked out the door.

'Super, duper nice, huh?' Bumblebee grinned, connecting to the video phone and dialing up a familiar number.

'Longarm Prime's office... Bumblebee? Where are you calling from?' the red minibot on the screen asked, looking surprised.

'Earth. Guess who's playing secretary-bot today,' Bee smirked, winking at his old friend.

'You're doing data-storage work? Are you sure they didn't hire you to look pretty and seduce customers?' Cliffjumper shot back.

'Hey, I'm not that bad at it. So, can you patch me into Longarm's vid-phone?' Bumblebee asked.

'Yeah, sure. Do me a favor and wear him out so that I can actually get some work done,' the red mini-bot begged, looking exhausted.

'Wish I had your job, Cliff. Sitting at a desk all day, fending off advances from my boss... or not. I'd totally give in if my boss as Longarm,' Bee groaned, stroking his chest-plates.

'You try doing this vorn after vorn... actually, you'd probably enjoy it even more. I'm patching you through now,' Cliffjumper sighed.

Bumblebee turned away from the screen, taking a moment to quickly shine his chest-plates. Good thing too, cause he completely missed see Shockwave turn back into Longarm. Spinning back around, he flashed a huge grin at his on-and-off lover on the screen

'Bumblebee, I didn't expect to get a call from you,' Longarm commented, looking a bit flustered.

'Wanna play boss and naughty secretary-bot, Longarm?' Bee purred, leaning back in his chair to run his fingertips over his spark cover in a provocative way.

I love my job Longarm/Shockwave thought to himself as he nodded at the hot little mech on screen to begin.

* * *

"Robots... why did it have to be robots" Fanzone groaned.

"Please stand down, Captain Fanzone. They are not your enemies," Optimus commented, stepping closer to the spacecraft.

"You know these guys, Prime?" the chief asked, glaring up at the Autobot leader next to him.

"Of course. Ultra Magnus is our respected commander and bonded to Ratchet. Jazz, the visored mech, is Prowl's bonded. Sentinel, the blue mech next to him, is my own bonded," Optimus sighed the last part with a tiny bit of irritation.

"Bonded?" Fanzone blinked at the term.

"You know, they're married," Bumblebee explained.

"WHAT?"

* * *

"Sentinel Prime, decontaminate Optimus Prime and his crew," Ultra Magnus ordered, heading back inside the ship.

'With pleasure, sir,' the blue mech grinned, casting a heated look at the repair crew.

'Yeah, I don't think so. I'll be washing my Prowl, thank you very much,' Jazz sent a look at his teammate who just shrugged. After all, 4 out of 5 wasn't bad.

* * *

'You heard him. We're not going to touch you when you're covered with slimy organic stuff,' Sentinel grouched, keeping a foot away from the tri-colored Prime.

'This really isn't necessary, Sentinel,' Optimus struggled not to roll his optics. Why was he bonded to this mech again?

'Yeah, gonna wash that dirty mouth out. Wash it out good,' Sentinel smirked to himself as he lead the repair bots into through the ship.

'I can see how this day's going to end,' Optimus sighed, shaking his helm.

* * *

'Hey Prowl, looking good,' Jazz smiled at his mate.

'Thank you, Jazz. I am glad you are well,' the smaller ninja offered his bonded a smile.

'I wish Longarm was here,' Bumblebee sighed, walking next to Bulkhead.

'At least you're engaged. I'm not even close to being bonded,' Bulkhead exclaimed, looking a little down.

'Aw, don't worry big guy. Some day you'll meet that perfect mech or femme and then you'll have a bunch of little sparklings running around,' the golden bot exclaimed.

'I hope so, Bee,' Bulkhead sighed wistfully.

* * *

_(me thinks Sentinel enjoys bathing the autobots way too much)_

'Sentine... glub!' Optimus sputtered when his bonded sprayed him right in the face.

'Yeah, washing out that dirty mouth... Hey you, tiny! Step out from behind your overgrown pal!' Sentinel commanded.

Bumblebee shivered as he felt the pervy mech's optics on his chassis.

'Boss bot, why are you bonded to that guy again?' the scout asked, huddling closer to Bulkhead.

'There's a reason you shouldn't get overcharged and intimate. Too late now. Sometimes you just have to live with what you get,' Optimus commented, getting another spray to the face.

'I heard that! Now take it like a real bot,' Sentinel smirked.

* * *

'They're trapped. Held against their will. You gotta get them out!' Sari pleaded with the captain.

'Nahnahnah, I ain't about to provoke an intergalactic incident. Especially if they're married to those robots. Who knows what kind of marriage customs they have. Best to let them sort this out themselves, as long as they're not wrecking my city,' Fanzone said, waving his men back.

'Married?' Sari blinked.

* * *

So if it's all the same to you, I'd prefer to hear the story quickly so I can have some private time with my mate,' Ultra Magnus commanded, staring hard at Sentinel.

'Yes sir,' the blue mech looked away, trying to avoid thinking about his commander and the old medic in... oh gross, he just thought about it! Old mech sex!

* * *

'During our battle upon the Autobot ship, I was able to download... a video of the bots helping to bathe one another in the communal showers. Yes, Autobots are quite fond of helping one another out...' Megatron smirked, playing the video for his crew.

'Intriguing. I wonder if any of them are unbonded,' Cold Blitzwing mused aloud.

'Now Blitzwing, you know that doesn't matter in the slightest. A Decepticon takes what he desires, even if it belongs to another,' Megatron reminded his comrades.

(screw space bridge schematics. Megatron would be too busy looking for pictures of Autobots in the showers... especially an attractive Prime like Optimus)

* * *

'Come on, boss bot. Why don't you stand up for yourself?' Bulkhead urged.

'Because he knows his place,' Sentinel smirked.

'Oooooh. He's so going to be sleeping on the couch tonight,' Bee whispered to Bulkhead.

* * *

'Dinobots destroy annoying blue bot!' Grimlock snarled, transforming into his mech mode, flaming sword slicing through the air.

'Enough!' Ultra Magnus raised his rod and lightning shot out of it, crackling over the heads of the entire group.

The Dinobots were so shocked, they transformed back into beast mode and stared at the Autobot leader.

'Me Grimlock like big, strong lightning bot,' the T-rex suddenly exclaimed, stepping closer to rub his head against Ultra Magnus' side.

'Uh... that's nice, Grimlock. Now, Ultra Magnus really needs to be going now,' Optimus tried to intervene.

'Hmmm... okay. Me Grimlock retreat, but only because pretty bot say so,' the T-rex turned and bounded into the bushes, followed by his group.

'How dare he call you pretty!' Sentinel growled, glaring after the beast mechs.

* * *

'The _classic_ Metallikato Five _Servos of Doom_ attack. And just when I thought you couldn't get any hotter. But, have you seen this one?' Jazz twirled into his own fancy attack, leaving Prowl stunned.

'Jazz...' the black and gold ninja whispered as his bonded landed next to him.

'Yeah?'

'I want you, right now,' Prowl groaned.

'Want you too, Prowler. But we're a little busy right at the moment,' the visored ninja grinned, pecking his lover on the lips.

'Are they kissing?' Sari exclaimed.

'Well, they are bonded,' Bumblebee answered.

* * *

'Autobots, disengage and retreat. For I am the master of thunder and lightning and will defeat these evil minibots of doom!' Ultra Magnus raised his hammer into the sky, calling the thunderclouds to his aid.

'Wow, now I get why they call you ULTRA Magnus,' Bumblebee said aloud, staring at the commander's shiny body... I mean, the lightning.

'Keep your optics in your head, youngling. That's my bonded you're leering at,' Ratchet grumbled, but he too was enjoying the free show.

* * *

'That was a direct order, Optimus!'

'It's Optimus Prime. The last time I checked, you and I still had equal rank. So Sentinel PRIME, take your order and your condescending attitude and stick it in your hard drive! Oh, and if you expect to get any this century, start treating me with some pit-slagging respect! You're on my turf now,' the tri-colored Prime shoved his bonded back and strode across the room to help Sari.

(Finally. Optimus stood up for himself. He lets Sentinel boss him around way too much)

...the end...

Author's Note: Yep, gonna end there for today. Enjoy the update! (ps: I not-so-secretly love Ultra Magnus x Ratchet. I bet Magnus couldn't resist sexy, medic Ratchet when they were both younger. And they aged into a sweet, old bonded couple)


End file.
